


Diary

by Techno



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno/pseuds/Techno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lol idk. I thought of this earlier and I wanted to write it. Its Echo/Raph. Don't worry if you read the other story with them in it. This plot will have nothing to do with that story. </p>
<p>BTW, this is Yaoi so don't like don't read. The turtles are still human in this story also. So...read and be happy, I guess ^^</p>
<p>This will have 2 chapters, maybe 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Echo's POV~

I was so exited today. So exited that I wasn't even watching where I was going cause I bumped into a wall and got laughed at by Mikey. I rubbed my nose slightly cause it now hurts.

"Its not funny Mikey...!" I growled and stuck out my tongue at him. I knew I was being a little hateful. But Mikey deserved it, he laughs at me all the time. Its getting me very irritated at him for it. I saw Leo walk in, and I waved at him.

"Hi Leo. Are we going now?" I asked and Leo shook his head. "No, still waiting on Raph. Why don't you try and hurry him up?" Leo asked. "Okay, Leo" I said and ran off to Raph's room.

I knocked on Raph door and opened it slightly. "Dad? You done yet?" I asked out. I opened the door more. But nobody was in here. "Uh? Where the heck?" I mumbled to my self. I walked into the room and looked around. ''I guess he is not here" I mumbled. "Might as well look for any candy Raphie stashed in here" I told myself.

I went looking through his drawers of his dresser and then went to his night stand. I found a book instead. "Since when did he read any thing besides maybe a comic?" I wondered. I opened the book and started reading. 'Wait... This is his diary.. Why does he have a diary?' I wondered. I flipped to the most recent pages. It read.

'I woke up this morning to find Echo just sitting on me and watching me. He is so cute in the mornings. Heck he is cute all the time. Wait no... Hot.

I know I shouldn't think this of Echo. I'm his dad. But... I just can't help it. He looks so much like me. Its kinda scary. Mikey said if we were the same age that we could be twins. Echo laughed at that.

I love his laugh... I love his hair, his smile, his eyes. Its amazing he is so skinny. I loves to eat pizza just as much as Mikey does. Probably cause he is somewhat related to Donnie also. Donnie being the kids uncle in all. *sighs* I love him so much.'

~Raph's POV~

I walked out of the bathroom all ready to go. I walk over to Leo. "Ready" I told and he nodded. "Where's Echo?" I asked. Leo looked at me. "He went to look for you. He might be in your room, go look there" Leo said and I just nodded and walked to my room.

I see my door open, so I walked over there to see if Echo is in here. He is, but he is sitting on the floor. Is something wrong? Hope not. I walk over there. "Echo, its time to go...." I told him as I walked over to him and saw what he was doing. I gasped and snatched the book away from him. "Why the hell were you reading my book?!" I asked slightly raising my voice.

"Sorry, I was looking for you and I decided to see if you had any candy stashed away again... And then I found this. At first I thought it was a normal book so I wanted to see what made you interested in it. So that's why I was reading it...." Echo said I little fast. He talks fast when he is nervous or when he just wants to.

Maybe he didn't read the newest pages. Hopefully for my sake he didn't."What part of it did you read?" I asked him. Echo took the book and showed me the pages. It was the newest. Dang it. I took the book back and put it in my night stand. I grabbed Echo by the arm and dragged him out of the room. "We are gonna have a talk when we get back, okay?" I told. Echo just nodded.

~Echo's POV~

We were all in the shell razor now. I was sitting in the very back closest to Mikey. I was on my tablet and listening to pandora with head phones in my ears so really could hear anything going on with these on.

I was listening to Fnaf theme song. I love that game. But I was more focused on what I read in that book. Does Raphie actually love me like that? Maybe I read it wrong... Maybe.

\--Time skip--

We are here now. The New York City public pool. I put up my tablet and followed Mikey outside. Donnie locked the shell razor and we went down to the pool. I took my shoe's off and shirt off and gave them to Leo to put up. Then I walked over to the pool part. 

I was being careful so I don't slip and fall. I decided to jump into the water. The others soon came out. Leo was getting a tan now, Donnie and Mikey came into the water also, and Raphie, He came in the water about 30 minutes after. 

I ended up getting into a noodle fight with this 13 year old boy. He had blonde hair and grey eyes. He fought me into the deep end, I can tell that he was getting annoyed now. 

All of a sudden he grabbed my noodle that I was using and threw it to the other side of the pool. "Hey!" I yelled, but it got cut off cause he pushed me into the water. I tried to get back up to the surface cause I have no air in my lungs. But i failed, he was a lot stronger than me. I was becoming light headed very fast.

All of a sudden, I feel the guy get pushed off of me. I could see Raphie grab me pull me out of the water. I was half passed out, my eyes were half open. Open enough to see what's going on. I still couldn't breath though, I have water in my lungs. 

Raphie start pushing on my chest to try to get the water out. After a couple seconds a started coughing up water onto the concrete.

**Will continue this story tomorrow.**

**~Techno♪**


	2. Chapter 2

~Raphs POV~

When I saw Echo was still alive, I was relieved, but I was angry too. "What the hell happened?" I asked Echo. Echo looked at me and pointed to the kid he was noodle fighting with. "He t-tried to d-drown me" Echo said. I frowned and glared at that kid. 

I stood up and walked over there. I looked at the lady he was with, that must be his mother. I walked over to her. "Is that your son?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Ok, good. Cause your son almost drowned my son!" I yelled loudly cause I was angry. The women gasped. "I am so sorry. I am gonna have a long talk to him about this" She said and dragged him off with her.

I walked back over to Echo, who was sitting up now, and I sat in front of him. "Are you okay?" I asked him. Echo nodded, "Yes, but can we go home now?" Echo asked. " Are you sure?" I asked him and he nodded. 

"Okay" I picked Echo up bridal style. And walked out. I made sure to tell the others that we were leaving before I left though. I walked out and about 30 minutes of walking we were back at the lair. Echo was nuzzled up against my chest, while I was walking. Maybe he was just cold.

"Can we go to your room?" Echo asked and I nodded. I walked into my room and put Echo down. "Your clothes need to be dried, give them to me" I told.

Echo nodded and took his clothes off and handed them to me. It was hard not to stare at Echo's body, but I managed not to. I walked out with the clothes and put them in the dryer.

~Echo's POV~

I just watched as Raphie left. Then I sat on his bed. I started thinking about what he wrote in his diary again. Could he really love me like that? I guess there is only one way to find out, I guess. 

Raphie walked back in the room and got me some dry clothes from his drawers and handed them to me. I put them on. It was a red T-shirt and pajama pants that I can fit. The shirt was a little big on me though.

I looked at Raphie. "Um... I have a question.." I told.

"Okay, what is it?" He replied.

"...Do you really love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I'm your dad, I'm supposed to love you no matter what" Raphie told.

"That's not what I mean't. I mean, do you really love me like you said in your diary?" I asked.

"Oh... I was hoping you forgot about that.... And its a journal, not a diary" Raphie told. I shook my head, "Nope, so do you?" I asked again.

I could see Raphie blush slightly, "Um.. Well..." Raphie sighed. "Yeah... I do... I know you probably think that's weird or disgusting" Raphie told.

"I'm not thinking that" I told. 

Raphie was just staring at me now in surprise. "I actually don't mind it at all" I added. Raphie seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"Okay, then you wouldn't mind if I kiss you... Just once..?" Raphie asked me. I shrugged slightly, "sure, go for it. I'll even kiss back if ya want" I replied. 

Raphie nodded and leaned closer to me. He then put his mouth on mine. And started kissing me. I kissed back, just like I said I would.

Soon enough the just simple kiss, became a make out session. We had to brake for air after a minute of kissing. Saliva string connected to both our mouths. 

"So this is what it feels like to be kissed...." I mumbled and Raph nodded. "Yeah... That was great..." Raphie replied.

I just looked at Raphie. "...Can I do that one more time?" Raphie asked. "...You can do that as many time you want" I replied. 

I guess Raphie hearing that, he just went for it, but faster and harder. I gasped slightly and kissed back just as hard.

I grabbed him by the shoulders to bring him closer. But ended up making Raphie fall on me. Raphie caught himself luckily, I didn't want to be squished by him.

We continued kissing and Raphie managed to get his tongue in my mouth. I didn't mind though. I moaned slightly when his tongue touched mine. Then our tongues basically battled for dominance for my own mouth. Raphie won.

My hands were going through his hair, his black fluffy hair. Then we broke the kiss cause I needed air. Raphie just looked at me. His eyes seemed to have... darken.. That's weird.

I watched as Raphie looked down to my neck. He then latched his mouth on my neck and started sucking hard. I gasped at the sudden sensation. I moaned loudly. "R-Raphie...H..H-harder..!" I moaned out. Raphie sucked harder. I could feel his hands go inside my shirt. I didn't want to waste any time, so I took off my own shirt for him.

Raphie just looked at me with a smile and I smiled back.


End file.
